NCIF: Naval Criminal Investigative Family
by 1Kiko
Summary: They're more than just a team, they're family. Oneshots on what it truly can mean to be family in NCIS. Will likely include everyone.
1. Shake It Up

_A/N: I've been disliking the fact that "You Can't Headslap Your Boss" really limits the interaction that Gibbs and Jenny can have with the rest of the team. I really like the fact that they're so close and wanted to do something with them as more of a family. This particular idea came from Abby calling Gibbs "ma'am." I hope that you enjoy. I have a couple more ideas that I will post and I hope that you will give me the benefit of waiting for those before writing this off completely._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!_

* * *

Abby and McGee both worked furiously, fingers flying across keys. A Caf-Pow! appeared before Abby making both jump.

"How's it goin', Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Slowly, sir!" she without looking up.

"Call me when you're done."

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Gibbs smiled, shaking his head and as he left the lab. A moment later the exchange registered in McGee's mind and he gaped at Abby.

"Back to work, Timmy," Abby told him. Snapping his mouth shut McGee's fingers settled back on the keyboard. He took a moment to find his place before diving back into the game.


	2. Does Your Mother Know?

_A/N: Jenny and Gibbs being friends/parents. I used the scene from Kill Ari (I don't remember if it's part I or II) where Abby is pulling slugs from the car, but I used it at a later time. I hope that my messing with the timeline a little is okay._

_Also, I don't know if anyone's noticed, or wondered, but I've been using songs as the titles for the chapter titles. And I am starting to run out of ideas for both series, so if you see anything, shoot me a message or review. Appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, never will be. _

* * *

Gibbs sat at the conference table in Jenny's office slowly swirling his glass of bourbon. Jenny sat at her desk, glasses on, reading through the many files on her desk. They'd been sitting in her office in complete silence for hours.

Finally Gibbs spoke, "I found McGee staring at Abby's butt while she pulled slugs from the car today."

"Mmm," Jenny nodded a little, not looking up from the file she was reading.

"Jen, are you even listening to me?" Gibbs set his glass on the table, turning his chair to face her.

Jenny put the file down and took her glasses off. "Abby's a big girl," she told him, placing her glasses on the desk beside the files.

"I know that, but…"

"But what, Jethro? I know she's you're little girl, but you have to let her make her own decisions," Jenny searched his face.

With a sigh Gibbs ran a hand over his face, "I will kill him if he ever hurts her."

Jenny smiled, "Go easy, Jethro, nothing's happened yet."

Gibbs grunted spinning back around and grabbing his glass. Jenny watched him a moment before picking up her glasses and going back to her files. She had no doubt that Gibbs was telling the truth and decided that if it came down to it she'd be right there with him.


	3. Better Together

_A/N: Okay, so this one is kind of Jibbs, simply because that was how it seemed to flow. I really just wanted them all to acknowledge that they're family to someone outside of NCIS and I figured the easiest place for that is a hospital, and that Abby would be the one that everyone would go to the hospital for at the same time. I don't know if beakers can actually explode but I figured if they could it would happen in Abby's lab._

_Disclaimer: The random doctor is mine, but nothing else, technically not even the exploding beaker._

* * *

A beaker had exploded in the lab and flying glass had hit Abby. Small cuts Ducky could handle, but when she coughed blood it became apparent that the damage was worse than they'd thought. Gibbs caved to McGee's anguish and allowed him to ride in the ambulance with Abby. Tony and Ziva climbed into the back of Gibbs' car, not arguing for once. Jenny slipped into the passenger seat, Gibbs behind the wheel and they took off for Bethesda. Ducky and Jimmy followed in Ducky's Morgan at a much more sedate pace.

When they arrived at the hospital Jenny used her authority to get information on Abby's condition. She was in surgery so Ducky disappeared behind the doors to find out more. Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy moved as a group to the waiting room, where they found McGee sitting in a chair, pale as paper. Jenny sat down next to McGee placing a comforting hand on his arm. Gibbs seated himself next to Jenny, their legs brushing as they both looked after McGee. Tony and Ziva leaned against the wall nearby, just barely touching, keeping an eye on things. Jimmy sat one seat away from McGee, not wanting to be too far away, but not sure if he would be welcomed. Waiting was excruciating but somehow they made it until Ducky told them which room she was in.

They hurried down the halls as one. Nurses shied away at the hard faces of the group and not even the doctors had the courage to stop them. A collective sigh of relief escaped when they found Abby awake and smiling.

McGee sank into the chair next to the bed immediately, taking her hand. "How are you?" he whispered his, voice hoarse from worry.

Removing her hand from McGee's grasp she signed, 'I'm fine. I just can't talk, my throat got cut up pretty bad.' Gibbs translated for the rest of the team.

"You know, suddenly I love sign language," Tony joked. They all chuckled, knowing how much Tony hated it when Abby and Gibbs used sign language normally.

Before Gibbs could smack Tony upside the head someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They turned as one to the sound. The man standing there shrunk away from the looks being directed at him, but did not back down completely. "I'm sorry," he began, not looking very sorry, "but only family is allowed at this time."

"We are family," Gibbs informed him.

"You are?"

Gibbs groaned internally but didn't hesitate to answer, "I'm her father." Abby nodded enthusiastically, grimaced and stopped. "My wife," Gibbs indicated Jenny, who slipped her hand into his. "My children," he indicated Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Jimmy with a wave of his arm. "And my dad," he clapped Ducky on the shoulder.

Noticing the doctor's skepticism Jenny jumped in, "Adoption is a wonderful thing."

At Gibbs' affirming nod the doctor gave in. "Well, Mr…"

"Gibbs," Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Gibbs," the doctor continued and Gibbs didn't bother to correct him, "Your daughter swallowed some of the glass during the explosion, it didn't make it to her stomach, and we managed to get all of it. But we want to keep her here for observation."

"When will she be released?" Jenny asked, knowing how hard it would be to keep Abby still and grateful that she wasn't the one that had to try.

"She should be released tomorrow morning, Mrs. Gibbs, as long as everything goes over well."

"Thank you, doctor," Jenny said, trying to conceal the smile that crept onto her face when the doctor called her "Mrs. Gibbs." The doctor simply nodded before exiting, followed by Ducky.

As soon as the doctor was out of sight Tony draped an arm around Ziva's shoulders. "Hey sis," he drawled.

"The doctor has already left, Tony," Ziva told him, trying to wriggle out from under his arm.

"I know that, Zee-vah," Tony smiled at her, tightening his arm on her shoulders.

"Ugh! You are insufferable!" Ziva cried, giving up on getting away from Tony.

"Impossible."

"That too."

Only Abby and Jenny were smiling openly at the exchange. Gibbs, of course, was straight faced and McGee was doing his best to imitate Gibbs, while Jimmy looked genuinely concerned.

"You can remove your arm now, Tony," Ziva informed him coldly.

"No thanks, Zee-vah." Tony suddenly found himself smashed against the wall, Ziva at his throat with a knife.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy jumped away from them, sure that Ziva was about to commit a murder.

"Okay, that's enough," Jenny said in her best Director voice, noticing the doctor peaking in. "Ziva, no killing your brother." Ziva glanced at Jenny before snapping the knife closed and shoving it into her pocket. She gave Tony one last hard shove and stepped away from him, muttering obscenities in Hebrew.

"Always liked you better anyways, Abs," Tony called airily, giving Abby a hug.

Gibbs leaned over to Jenny and whispered, "Time for us to be going."

Jenny nodded, realizing that things would only get crazier and stepped up to the bed. She hugged Abby and kissed her cheek. "Bye Abby," she smiled down at the Goth. Abby signed back as Jenny stepped away to allow Gibbs in. 'I love you' he signed to Abby before kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

Gibbs took Jenny by the hand and led her to the door, where he paused. "Behave," he told his team, fixing each of them with a hard stare. At their nods of consent Gibbs whipped around and exited the room, Jenny trailing behind him.

Once they were around the corner, out of sight and earshot of the room Jenny stopped, pulling Gibbs with her into the corner. "What did Abby sign?" she asked.

Gibbs gave her a mysterious smile and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Love you, mom."

Jenny was smiling when he pulled away. "I like that," Jenny told him, before leaning forward and kissing him soundly.


	4. Mother and Father

_A/N: Sorry for leaving this for so long. I've been behind on homework recently and so writing had to take a back seat in priorities. Sadness.  
Anywhoo, I have absolutely no idea where this one came from... I hope that it is acceptable. And I know that it's kind of short so I'm working on a second chapter for this that will be up tomorrow night. I don't know how long it's going to take for me to update You Can't Headslap the Boss because I've been having trouble working things out... Back to the drawing board._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

* * *

_"Ugh," Tony groaned, stretching. He sat down on the edge of Abby's desk and glanced around at the rest of team Gibbs. "What is it with Mom and Dad and this case?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad?" Ziva questioned him.

"Yeah, you know," Tony shrugged, "Jenny and Gibbs." He glanced over at Abby, who nodded.

McGee leaned closer to Ziva, "I can't wait to hear this." Ziva nodded to him, a smile forming.

"Neither can I, Agent McGee." The team spun around to find the Director and Gibbs standing in the door to Abby's lab. Ziva, Tony, and McGee froze, Tony with his mouth hanging open.

"Gibbs!" Abby shot from her chair, latching onto Gibbs in her customary style. Gibbs staggered back, somehow managing to keep them from falling.

"Easy Abs," Jenny chuckled, one hand on Gibbs' back in order to aid him in recovering his balance. Abby released Gibbs only to fling herself at Jenny. The redhead was taken aback by Abby's show of affection.

Hiding a smile at the look of surprise on Jenny's face Gibbs turned to the other three. "Well, DiNozzo?" his voice was gruff with suppressed laughter as he fixed his senior agent with a hard stare.

"Well, you see Boss, I, uh, well, Boss," Tony stammered in his attempt to find the best place to begin.

Releasing Jenny Abby turned to Gibbs, saving Tony from the grave he was digging himself. "Well, Gibbs, you're the Daddy. Everyone's afraid of you but they all really just want your approval. And the Director is the Mommy, she fixes everything and gives really good advice and knows how to calm things down when Dad gets mad," Abby turned to beam at Jenny, who smiled shyly back. Turning back to Gibbs Abby gestured behind her, "Tony's the big brother who teases everybody and acts really annoying but will do anything for his family. Ziva's the adopted sister that's still trying to get used to our crazy family and pretends it's too crazy but really loves it. And Timmy is the geeky little brother that gets made fun of a lot and he secretly loves it because that means we notice him."

Abby stopped, breathing hard, and Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He glanced at Jenny, a half grin on his face. Jenny's eyes were wide when she met Gibbs' gaze and his grin widened. Turning back to the Goth he was holding Gibbs asked, "And you Abs?"

Grinning up at him Abby answered, "That's easy. I'm the favorite." This time when Gibbs met Jenny's eyes she was smiling and shaking her head in amused agreement. Glancing at the rest of his team Gibbs saw similar expressions of amused consent on their faces.

"You forgot Ducky," McGee told her.

"And the Autopsy Gremlin," Tony added.

"Oh," Abby spun around. "Well, Ducky's the awesome grandfather who tells the coolest stories. And Jimmy…" she trailed off, looking thoughtful. Suddenly her face brightened, "Jimmy is the awkward cousin that isn't really used to everyone yet."

Gibbs was now chuckling openly. Proud of herself Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs once more before dashing back to her desk. She sat down in her chair only to leap up and run to McGee, her arms encircling him from behind.

"Well, there you go, Boss," Tony said to Gibbs in a way that suggested he had just finished a very long explanation.

"That what you were going to say, DiNozzo?" he fixed his senior agent with a slightly watered down version of the famous Gibbs glare.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony's head jerked up and down. Gibbs stared at him a moment longer before nodding sharply. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as Gibbs turned away.

Gibbs smirked at Jenny, "Let's go." Jenny nodded and they turned to leave, Gibbs' hand settling on her lower back.

"Hey… you two aren't secretly married or anything, right?" Tony called after them.

"Don't push your luck, DiNozzo," Gibbs called, without looking back.

When they heard the elevator ding Tony collapsed back against Abby's desk. "Man, why do they always pick on me?" he flung his hands in the air in an overenthusiastic show of exasperation.

"Because Tony…" Ziva began.

"You're the annoying older brother," Abby piped up. McGee, Ziva, and Abby all looked at each other a moment before all burst out laughing. Tony glared at them a moment before giving up and joining in.

* * *

_A/N2: Oh, before I forget, I have a few ideas running around my head for longer JIBBS stories. One involves a Gibblet and potentially goes through seasons 3-5 (with an alternate ending to Judgement Day). In another Jenny get's turned into a teenager and has to go back to high school. And the last idea I have is a kind of X-Men meets NCIS mish-mosh that doesn't really have any kind of plot yet.  
I'd love to hear any thoughts that you have. If I get enough of a response for any one of these three ideas I'll get to work on making it happen._


	5. Miracle

_A/N: All inspiration for this actually came from one of my little cousins running into the room while I was watching NCIS. It got me thinking about what Abby's reaction to a Gibblet would be. Also, Claire is the Gibblet from the other story that I mentioned writing, this scene wouldn't be part of that fic but I wanted to play with the characters a little._

_Disclaimer: I own zilch.

* * *

_

"Abby," Gibbs called. When she didn't respond he upped his volume, "ABBY!"

Abby jumped, spinning around, "Gibbs!" She turned down the music and bounded over to him. She crushed him in a hug, making him stumble backwards in order to keep his balance. Gibbs hugged her back with one arm, struggling to keep hold of the hyper Goth as well as the little girl clutching his hand as he accidentally pulled her back with him. "Abs, easy," he groaned.

"Sorry," Abby jumped away in sudden realization that she might be giving it a little too much.

"Its okay, Abs," Gibbs gave her a half smile before turning to the little girl now clinging to his hand with both of hers. "You okay?" The girl nodded up at him, her eyes huge.

Noticing her for the first time Abby let out a delighted squeal. She knelt down so that she was at the girl's level. "What's your name?" Abby smiled disarmingly at the girl. Instantly shy the girl ducked behind Gibbs' leg, not letting go of his hand. Abby waited, taking in the shoulder length red hair, pale skin, and dusting of freckles across her nose before noticing the emerald eyes ringed by deep blue.

"Claire," the girl answered.

Abby's smile widened, "How old are you?" Claire let go of Gibbs' hand with one of her own holding up five fingers before wrapping the arm around his leg. Abby squealed again, bouncing to a standing position, "Oh Gibbs, she so cute! Can we keep her? Can we? Pleeeeeeease?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Calm down, Abby."

"Daddy?" Claire tugged on his arm.

Gibbs looked down, "Yes, sweetheart?" Rather than answer Claire simply stretched up her arms to him, clearly asking to be picked up. Gibbs complied readily, unable to hide a smile when he saw Abby's eyes widen.

Just as he opened his mouth to explain Jenny stepped up behind him, "Jethro."

"Hey, Jen," Gibbs half turned to the Director.

"Mommy!" Claire cried as soon as she saw Jenny. She reached for Jenny, squirming in Gibbs' arms.

Her parents complied with her wishes; Gibbs helping Jenny to get a grip on the squirming child. Claire quieted as soon as Jenny had a hold on her, wrapping both her arms and legs around her mother and squeezing tight. "Hey, kiddo," Jenny gasped, squeezing back gently.

"Gibbs, you have a Gibblet!" Abby squealed. Jenny looked up just in time to see Abby launch herself at Gibbs once again and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Abby… air," Gibbs chocked out.

Abby leapt away in slight panic, "Oh, sorry." She turned to Jenny, "Director is Claire your Gibblet too?"

"Yes, Abby," Jenny laughed.

"Yay!" Abby squealed, launching herself at Jenny, somehow managing to remember she was holding Claire at the last moment. Jenny hugged Abby back with one arm and was surprised when Claire reached out to turn Abby's attack of her mother into a three way hug. "Ooooooh Timmy is going to _love_ this," Abby squealed as she broke away from Jenny and Claire.

"Time for us to leave," Gibbs whispered to Jenny as Abby twirled away from them, chattering excitedly about there finally being a Gibblet in the family. At Jenny's amused nod Gibbs took her hand and led his girls to the elevator.


	6. Father and Son

_A/N: Sorry that this is so short, it's not what I'd intended it to be, but it's what happened. This is my first time ever writing anything specifically Tony. I enjoyed it, but I'm not sure if I did very well with him. Anyways, this is from the scene in Light Sleeper when Gibbs tells Tony and Ziva to get away in case the bomb goes off and both refuse. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine, but I'm not all that upset with the way the series is going. Especially with the most recent episode, you know, the one where they **finally** had to face the past?

* * *

_

It wasn't the first time any of them had disobeyed an order, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

As Tony positioned himself beside Ziva, just behind Gibbs and Yun, he wondered what the hell was the point of all this. If the bomb went off then they were all dead. And then what did staying prove? That they were just as stubborn as their boss? He glanced over at Ziva, this wasn't the first time he'd followed her to a bomb, and he thought that he would not have stayed if she hadn't.

Another glance at Gibbs told him that he was wrong, completely wrong. Abby was right, he looked at Gibbs as a father, no, he was his father. And he knew that that was why he couldn't leave. Because he couldn't face his younger sister if their father died. If he let their father die. If he let their father die _alone. _

And so Tony stood with his father and partner, putting their lives in the hand of a stranger, knowing that Gibbs was not going to be happy if they survived. But he wasn't going to abandon his family in what could very well be their last moments together.


End file.
